


Still Going to Hell but Picking Up Speed

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Film/Photography, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unexpected visitors have John a bit stirred up.  An alternate reality version of Ronon and Rodney show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Going to Hell but Picking Up Speed

They were in the isolation room. The two of them just sitting there like they were waiting for something. John scrubbed his hands through his hair and leaned his forehead against the glass. The day had started out so promising. He really shouldn't be surprised how fast things could go to hell in this galaxy.

They had a mission, just him, Ronon and Rodney. Nice simple meet and great with some old allies, gather a little intel if they were lucky. Feed the hungry masses, i.e. Ronon and Rodney. Wander off for some quality team bonding at the swimming hole he'd spotted the first time they'd surveyed the planet. If they were lucky and had the spot to themselves they might even break the very frayed no sex on missions rule. He'd even stuck a reasonably innocent looking set of leather straps in the bottom of his pack just in case. You never knew when you'd need to tie something up after all. But no, in the infinite ways the best laid plans for getting laid could go wrong, the gate had activated, sparking with some interesting blue arcs of what Rodney repeatedly said was not actually electricity. The shield had winked out and two people had walked through.

The tall man had stood silently, warily, hands loose and eyes searching. Not men, John had suddenly realized, boys or maybe teenagers, and god, but he was going to hell, because these two where gorgeous. Their only clothes were white, nubby, linen-like trousers that just barely hung on lean hips and left lots of thin muscled legs visible. They were wearing sandals, toes poking out, and their toenails were painted black. The shorter one, pale skinned with hair going to blond on the wild curling tips, had looked up from a small device in his hand and slowly took in all the details of his surroundings. One of the Marines had stepped forward then and tugged the device out of his hands. The tall kid had started forward when the Marine moved, but the shorter one had waved him back. The device had eventually made it into Zelenka's hands. Once Rodney had joined him, and they'd finished screaming over it, the verdict was that it was a remote designed to kill the gate shield.

John had then focused on the taller kid. He was darker, copper skin, dark hair clipped short but twisting into unruly knobs all over his head. He had a beautiful face, high cheekbones, broad flare of nose and winged dark brows. He was very tall, easily had some inches on John. They were both broad shouldered but lean - almost skinny. John had noted the dusting of hair, light on one and black on the other, across narrow chests and peeking out from under bare arms and had reassured himself that he wasn’t perving on actual children. They both had dark eyeliner circling their eyes, one pair of blue eyes, the other almost black. Their visitors had been quiet, standing with wary ease, waiting it seemed, for something. The taller kid looked like a typical Pegasus Galaxy citizen, where racial distinctions didn’t exist on most worlds, burned away by too many cullings and easy gate travel. The pale kid was more of a surprise. The only colour on his skin was a pink peeling sunburn on the tip of his nose.

They'd figured out the blond first. John and Carter got it at almost the same instant. The kid had smirked and stuck his chin up in the air, all smug over the fact his little gizmo was baffling Zelenka. John knew that look. The kid was McKay. As soon as he realized, he was shocked he hadn't seen it immediately. Rodney and Ronon had come in just in time to recognize their younger selves, because of course who else? The taller kid was Ronon minus the dreads and about half the body mass but still clearly Ronon. Neither kid had said much, beyond some cursing in Satedan, as the Marines hustled them to the isolation room, except the blond – Rodney – had eyed John up in passing, curled his lip and said, "John Sheppard. Marvellous, I would have to pick a universe with you in it."

Keller had been called in to run the DNA, but the outcome was never in doubt. Rodney and Ronon had come and stood beside John on the balcony overlooking the isolation room.

"That's me all right." Ronon said, sounding completely unconcerned. "Though I had started growing my hair out by that age."

"That's also me." Rodney said, sourly. "Put a pair of wings on me, and I looked like a fucking cherub. No one ever took me seriously."

"What's a cherub?" Ronon wanted to know.

John tuned them out, their bickering was the background music to his life, but he couldn't keep his eyes off their younger versions. Keller showed up again with Carter in tow and they all got the news together that their guests showed signs of both Wraith feeding and the same regeneration process Todd had used on John. While the news that the two were not actually teenagers may or may not have made John less of a pervert, it definitely made their guests more dangerous.

John took a late dinner alone in the mess. Rodney was still playing with the device his alternate self had used to kill the gate shield. Ronon was off somewhere; he was completely uninterested in his alternate self. They had tried to interrogate their guests and had gotten nowhere. John had got nothing but some sneering insults out of Rodney that simultaneously pricked his ego and interested his prick way too much. Carter had offered to try, and John had happily retreated to the balcony to just watch.

Carter asked a couple of questions and Rodney had shown her his best teenage smirk and said, "Consistency can be so comforting. Nice to see you're a dumb blonde in this universe too."

John had considered finding the nearest supply room to jerk off in after that. Carter had walked out and ordered Major Lorne to let them stew until morning but to keep the security feed monitored. John headed off to his quarters with the words security feed repeating in his head, keeping time to his pounding pulse.

John set his laptop up, spent a few minutes figuring out how to access the security feeds, checked to make sure he'd locked his door, figured out the volume controls, made sure his door was locked enough to keep out even Rodney, and settled into his desk chair to watch. He'd considered sitting on the bed but changed his mind. Sometimes you needed to maintain plausible deniability even with yourself.

"We're being watched," the Ronon on the screen said. John was listening via his headphones, and the voice, not as deep as he was used to but still recognizably Ronon's, whispered intimately in his ear.

"Yes, yes, of course. Since when does that bother either of us?"

Jesus, the kid sounded like Rodney, well he would wouldn't he, but it was still a surprise anyway.

"Yeah," Ronon said and plucked at the pants that barely covered him. "Getting bored."

"So get over here then." Rodney lifted his chin, and Ronon obeyed him.

Ronon wasn't the only one, John damn near got up out of his chair too. Ronon stalked across the room in a move John had seen many times. It should have looked a bit silly in a gangly kid who barely had to shave, but it didn't, it really didn't. Ronon fisted his hand in Rodney's hair, and the glorious joy he felt at being able to turn those tables was obvious even on the small screen of the laptop. He pulled Rodney to his feet and then boosted him up onto the table. Ronon leaned in and started biting his way down Rodney's neck to his shoulder. Rodney was moaning and running his nails not too gently down Ronon's back. Both moves that John had also seen many times.

By the time Rodney had his legs locked around Ronon's hips, John had his pants open and his dick in his hand. Rodney was rocking against Ronon, and Ronon was sucking on Rodney's tongue. John was stroking himself in time with Rodney's movements. Rodney pulled his mouth away and moaned out an, "Oh God," in an alarmingly high register. John echoed him in a deeper, more desperate voice. Rodney gripped Ronon harder, fingers digging into his shoulders and rocked harder against him. John sped up his own strokes. Rodney tipped his head back and his lips fell open. Ronon knew that was an invitation as clearly as John did. John licked his lips as Ronon thrust his tongue into Rodney's mouth. He pulled back and bit down hard on Rodney's bottom lip. John cried out. Rodney made a whining noise, and Ronon thrust into him again, tongue fucking him ferociously. Ronon pulled his hand out of Rodney's hair and slid it down his bare soft skin. John knew it would be soft, silky soft. Ronon's hand slid slowly down below the edge of Rodney's pants, and Rodney pulled his mouth free to gasp and cry out while he rocked himself against Ronon at a frantic pace. "Oh God, I'm going to, oh, oh..."

"Oh God," John groaned, barely having the presence of mind to cover the head of his own cock with his free hand to keep from spraying come all over the keyboard.

"That was fantastic," Rodney said.

"Mmm hmm. Best part is we can do it again in half an hour."

Rodney giggled, a sound that went straight to John's cock.

"Who do you think was watching?" Ronon said after a while.

"Hope it was Sheppard," Rodney answered with the sneer back in his voice.

"You really need to get over that," Ronon said, for what was obviously not the first time.

Sometime close to dawn, the security feed blacked out, and the sound was replaced with static. John was up and heading for the door, pausing briefly to convince the door to unlock and to do up his fly. He ran towards the nearest transporter, ignoring some rather painful chafing, and arrived at the isolation room in tandem with Major Lorne and a handful of Marines. "Sir," Lorne said in his best deadpan tone.

John triggered the isolation room door. The table was partly collapsed and a couple of chairs were tipped over, but otherwise the room was empty. John had seen the table collapse, he knew exactly how that had happened, but he doubted they'd ever figure out the rest of it. Whatever Rodney and Ronon had been killing time waiting for had obviously happened.

"Do you want to wake up Colonel Carter, or shall I, sir?" Lorne said.

"I'll let you have that pleasure, Major."

"I appreciate that, sir."

You know, Ronon," Carter said, darting her eyes around and not really looking at him, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Uh-huh."

"What you have to remember is that he isn't you. Not really. It's just that from the medical reports he and Ro – the other Rodney appear to have experienced a lot of trauma together, and that can have a profound effect on people and the ah, choices they make."

Ronon crossed his arms over his chest. He knew it had been a good idea not to sit when Carter had offered a chair.

"I've had some experience dealing with alternate selves, and I know it can be a bit upsetting. But, like I said, he's not you and you should remember that. What he did isn't any sort of a reflection on you at all, and I wouldn't want you to think that there will be any problems or any kind of backlash, and if there is, you can certainly come to me."

Ronon tilted his chin up.

"I mean, not that you aren't capable of handling things yourself – it's just that, well I don't think this little incident needs to have any sort of lasting effect on our reality, and I know you and McKay are sort of friends as well as team-mates, and –"

Ronon let his eyebrow climb.

"Well it would be a shame if that changed in any way. I just want you to know that no one thinks any less of you – or of Dr. McKay. I trust that's clear?"

Ronon knew a dismissal, when he heard it.

"Is there anything about this, ah situation you'd like to discuss?" Carter asked his back.

Ronon looked at her over his shoulder, "So I guess you never noticed what a great ass McKay has?" He may have let his own ass wiggle the tiniest bit as he left her office.


End file.
